A stroll in the Park
by wazzy593
Summary: This is the third chapter in my story "A Spark". I'm still getting used to this site, that's why the chapters aren't together as they should be. But, I intend to figure it out one day! Please read and review, and thank you :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Cosmo and Wanda were walking through Dimsdale Park one day, (in human form), and just taking in the day, walking hand in hand. Cosmo was holding her hand, and taking in the sweet aroma of the summer air, mixed with a slight hint of fresh-cut grass. Wanda looked up at her husband, and pecked him on the cheek. As they sat down on a wooden bench, they looked at their surroundings. Since they were fairies when they were with Timmy, they never had much time to take in the natural beauty of the park, as they were constantly granting wishes. Now, they seemed to notice all the small things, like birds chirping, the occasional pounding of sneakers on the ground as people were jogging, the smooth flow of water from the local fountain. After taking this in for a while, Wanda looked up at her husband,

"Cosmo, I have to say, this was probably one of the best ideas you ever had"

"I know, right? I'm shocked I was able to think of this! In fact, I was shocked I thought at all!", He said with a smirk.

"Cosmo, what time is it? I want to get to a hotel soon, before they all close."

"Um..it's about…oh my God! It's 3:30? I uh..I have to go for a little bit Wanda, I promised I'd meet uh..someone at the entrance of the park 3 hours ago..I'll be right back, wait here."

Wanda was slightly disturbed at the thought of her husband meeting someone on their honeymoon, but oh well. At least he didn't say it was a girl, right? Although, he didn't say it wasn't…now she was worrying. Cosmo hadn't always been the brightest of the bunch, but he did have certain…impulses. Like, whenever Mandie or the Tooth Fairy would come around, he'd be like a panting dog at their feet. But, he had never, ever cheated on Wanda, despite how pretty another person/fairy could be. And, for almost 10,000 years together, that's pretty impressive.

Cosmo came back about 10 minutes later, looking as if he was trying to calculate something in his head, almost as if he was trying to count something, but then she had to remind herself that he sometimes forgot what numbers even were.

"Cosmo, where did you go? I almost started to look for you."

"Oh, uh..he he…it's a funny story actually…"

"Cosmo, I don't like where this is going", she said suspiciously. "Where did you go, and more importantly, who did you have to meet so badly that you left me for?"

"Oh, it's nothing Wanda…really. I mean, it is, because..well, it maybe involves us, and…maybe a person that we might've known….but really, don't worry, okay? You're the one who usually tells me not to worry, so start taking your own advice sweetie!" he said the last sentence with a loving smile on his face.

"okay, but I have to warn you Cosmo, if there's even the slightest thing that goes wrong with this, I'm blaming you for it. "

"okay, I guess. So, where do you want to go now?"

Wanda thought for a moment, then realized that she wanted to go to a hotel, for it was starting to get dark outside.

"let's go to the hotel, okay? I want to go and get unpacked and get something to eat soon, I'm starving."

"Okay!"

It was about 7:00 p.m. whenever they checked into the hotel, and they were changed, they went to a restaurant. When they got back to the hotel, Cosmo and Wanda started to chat about the week they would be there.

"So, Wanda, what do you want to do this week?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about just shopping around, going on a lot of dates, stuff like that. Does that sound okay with you?"

"yea, but I was thinking about maybe going to church on Saturday, what do you think?"

"the Church? What do you wanna go there for?"

"oh, no reason, I mean…it'll feel like we're getting married again!"

"Um…sure, why not?" she said this with a slightly dumbfounded tone in her voice. "I mean, if it means that much…"

"Oh, you have no idea! I even got a-"

Cosmo remembered that he wanted this to be a surprise for her, so he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth in an effort to keep any more information from leaking.

"Got a what, Cosmo?"

"uh…nothing! Nothing at all! Hehe….um…now, what were we going to talk about now?"

"Nothing dear", she was grinning with a sly look in her eye, "I don't want to talk anymore. I want to…_enjoy_ tonight."

He pondered her thought, and quickly caught on to what she meant. He got up from the edge of the bed, and walked slowly over to his barley-clothed wife. He softly kissed her lips as he gently placed his arms around her waist, sliding them effortlessly up her back, and caressing her wings. She gently pushed him onto the bed, to a sitting-up position. She removed her bra, and he removed his shirt. Tonight wasn't about just enjoying their honeymoon together, but celebrating the pure love they had for eachother. Nothing could ruin this night. No, nothing at all.

The next morning, Wanda woke up to find she was sleeping in an empty bed. She saw a note to where her husband had slept, and it said,

"Went to go and pick up breakfast, see you soon.

P.S.- Last night was great, you still got it ;)"

She giggled while she read the last part, feeling impressed at the thought that after all the time being with eachother, Cosmo still craved her in every way just as he did when they first started dating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm starting to get to the middle part, in case you're wondering what the whole Cosmo meeting someone was about. Keep reading, and you'll find out! :DDDD R&R please, and thank you :DDDD

Cosmo and Wanda forever :DDD


End file.
